Daze Zanna Verde
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30796 |idalt = |no = 1395 |element = Terra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Una discepola dell'Imperatore Sacro che abitava a La Veda. Si imbatté nel primo Evocatore e sfidò lui e i suoi compagni mentre visitavano Grand Gaia. Si trovò in difficoltà quando la tecnica di evocazione dell’avversario la sorprese eliminando la sua bestia sacra. La rabbia scatenata dalla perdita risvegliò i poteri assopiti dentro di lei. Mise l’Evocatore all’angolo ma non fu in grado di finirlo poiché i suoi compagni si sacrificarono per fermarla. Si dice che l’Evocatore la sconfisse e che si sia trasformata in un sontuoso lupo. |summon = Cosa sei...? Non mi fido di...nessuno...che non appartenga al clan di colui che...mi ha dato...questa forma... |fusion = Potere... Voglio potere... Di più! Ne ho bisogno...per proteggere...la mia gente. |evolution = |hp_base = 5369 |atk_base = 2288 |def_base = 1657 |rec_base = 1611 |hp_lord = 7040 |atk_lord = 3101 |def_lord = 2246 |rec_lord = 2183 |hp_anima = 7932 |rec_anima = 1945 |atk_breaker = 3339 |def_breaker = 2008 |atk_guardian = 2861 |def_guardian = 2484 |hp_oracle = 6980 |rec_oracle = 2540 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |ccant = 40 |ls = Ferita scintillante |lsdescription = +30% ATT e PS massimi; aumento dell'80% dei danni da Scintilla e probabile Scintilla critica |lsnote = 3% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage on Spark critical |lseffect =* |bb = Verde Lem |bbdescription = Attacco di Terra su tutti i nemici - Probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni - Notevole aumento danno da Scintilla per 3 turni e aggiunge effetto Ignora DIF a ATT per 2 turni |bbnote = 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability that deals 25% more Spark damage, 80% boost to Spark damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 20 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Verdealtar |sbbdescription = Potente attacco di terra su tutti i nemici - Notevole aumento ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni - Notevole aumento dei danni da scintilla per 3 turni e considerevole aumento dell'efficacia CB per 3 turni |sbbnote = 120% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 80% boost to Spark damage, 30% boost to BC efficacy |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Ombra: Anathosi |ubbdescription = Devastante attacco di terra su tutti i nemici - Enorme aumento della vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 3 turni - Enorme aumento di ATT, DIF e REC e danni da Scintilla per 3 turni; aggiunge probabilità di Scintilla critica per 3 turni |ubbnote = 200% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 100% more Spark damage dealt on Spark vulnerability, 50% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage on Spark critical, 250% boost to Spark damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Risveglio appassionato |esitem = |esdescription = Aumento del 30% dei danni da Scintilla e i danni da Scintilla aumentano enormemente i PS |esnote = 2000~3000 HP healed on Spark |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 = * * * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 30797 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 30133 |evomats5 = 30132 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60144 |evomats8 = 60224 |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = |addcat = Alle origini degli Evocatori |addcatname = Daze 7 }}